Лекарство от Скуки
by NoFace11
Summary: Тонкие пальцы скользят по лезвию Шинсо, серые пряди скрывают щелки глаз, и кажется, что под рукой не сталь, а блестящие черные волосы. Отвести непослушную прядь, заглянуть в глаза, увидеть улыбку, которая только тебе. Мечтай, кицунэ-сан.


**Лекарство от скуки**

**Автор****: **NoFace

**бета**: IQ-sublimation

**рейтинг**: R

**пейринг**: Гин/Рангику, Кира/Гин

**жанр**: разнузданный буф с элементами клоунады драма/трагикомедия

**дисклеймер**: персонажи принадлежат сами знаете кому, а история - мне.

**предупреждени****е**: фик абсолютно каноничен, но предлагает весьма нетрадиционное объяснение некоторым событиям первого арка.

**Лекарство от скуки**

Тонкие пальцы скользят по лезвию Шинсо, серые пряди скрывают щелки глаз, и кажется, что под рукой не сталь, а блестящие черные волосы. Отвести непослушную прядь, заглянуть в глаза, увидеть улыбку, которая только тебе. Мечтай, кицунэ-сан.

**Часть 1. Лейтенант.**

_Cherchez la Femme_

Плановый визит в академию шинигами: солнце в зените, жара, на плацу две шеренги новичков и девчонка, остолбеневшая при виде капитана.

― Хинамори-сан ― забавное существо, а, Ичимару?

― Все-то вам ведомо, Айзен-тайчо.

― Тебя что-то смущает, Ичимару?

― Не люблю слепого обожания. Мыльный пузырь восхищения. Пустота. Оболочка. Скучно.

― Фукутайчо привлекают упрямцы, ― улыбка капитана на секунду потеряла обычную мягкость, глаза блеснули из-под очков. ― Ладно, к делу. К завтрашнему дню составь график патрулирования и список тех, кто идет на грунт. Отправлять парами, чтобы новички учились у старших. И рапорт о сегодняшнем посещении академии. Особо отметь, кто из ближайшего выпуска идет в пятый.

Урок закончился. Шеренга рассыпалась на группки перешептывающихся студентов, а от дверей академии неслась маленькая фигурка в красных хакама. Чуть не врезавшись в Айзена, в последнюю секунду отскочив от белой хаори, задела плечом лейтенанта и отлетела в сторону. Гин машинально протянул руку и подхватил девчонку. Черные волосы, длинная прядь челки, наискосок пересекающая лоб. Интересно, она не мешает смотреть? Легкая фигурка, задорные глаза, огромные, в пол-лица. По-мальчишески ухмыльнулась, сквозь зубы бросила извинение и понеслась дальше, встала перед огромным рыжим студентом и о чем-то заговорила, быстро, взахлеб. У детины вытянулось лицо, он задумчиво потер лоб, потом улыбнулся, кивнул, что-то возразил, и они быстро пошли прочь. А она даже не оглянулась.

Улыбайся. Хорошо, что нельзя проследить твой взгляд. Улыбайся, фукутайчо.

_Любопытство сгубило кошку. _

Похоже, ей плевать на всех капитанов и лейтенантов вместе взятых: новичок последнего набора, середнячок младшей группы, ничего особенного. Тебе-то какое дело? Плюнь, забудь. Да, как бы не так. День, два, неделя ― нет-нет, да и всплывет в памяти бесшабашная улыбка, равнодушный взгляд вскользь, вежливое гомен-на. И это все?

Дождь шел не переставая уже третью неделю, а звуки и запахи мокрого сада все еще кружили голову. Ичимару задумчиво выводил иероглифы в платежной ведомости и тихонько хихикал над собой. Закончив с бухгалтерией, не глядя сунул лист в папку, взял новый и в несколько штрихов набросал весьма похожий портрет любимого капитана в очках и белой хаори, с достоинством… торчащим аж до подбородка. Нарисованный Айзен томно щурился и нежно облизывал собственный член. – _Чтоб я так жил!_ - В завершение дотошный лейтенант изобразил в уголке подобающее случаю непристойное хайку в стиле сосё и прилепил портрет на стену.

_Зачем так искусно_

_Губами ласкаешь коралл?_

_О бездна блаженства!_

Отошел и полюбовался.

О любопытстве фукутайчо пятого отряда ходили легенды, оно было любимой чертой характера, страстью и предметом тайной гордости. И вот впервые любопытство заметно осложняло жизнь постоянным зудом, девчонка из академии постоянно маячила где-то в уголке сознания. Ухмылялась, отворачивалась и уходила.

Обхохочешься. Ходячая загадка Сейрейтея, редкий зверь Ичимару Гин, давно привыкший к назойливому интересу, к тому, что заглядывают в глаза, ловят каждое слово. Им восхищались, его ненавидели, опасались, о нем шептались по углам, за ним наблюдали. Следили. Это весьма эффективно отвлекало всеобщее внимание от капитана и его странных проектов, но страсть толпы – такая тоска. ― _А если бы не глазели, было бы веселее?_ ― Вокруг – сплошное убожество. ― _А что тебе нужно? Вызов? Ровня?_ ― Рангику, конечно, личность, но она влюблена, доступна, страдает, значит, неинтересна. Если бы еще вспомнить, когда был у нее в последний раз. ― _А если не врать себе… зачем же врать себе? То – да. Вызов, ровня._ ― Проще не бывает.

― Привет, Ичимару-фукутайчо-доно. Так задумались, что старых друзей не замечаете?

Залитая солнцем улица меж двух белых стен. Коньки черепичных крыш, резкие тени, воздух прозрачен как стекло. Прохладный ветерок доносит виртуозный мат Зараки Кенпачи и задорное чириканье Ячиру.

― Приветствую, Рангику-сан. Как жизнь? ― дежурная улыбка до ушей, ехидный тон; как кстати: на ловца и зверь. Менос с ней, с той девчонкой, наверняка такая же пустышка, как все. Чертово любопытство. Надо отвлечься, это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет. Утро вечера мудренее. ― Гомен-на, ворон считал, не заметил. Не пригласите на рюмочку чаю?

Отдаленный грохот рушащейся стены, тревожное карканье и шум крыльев.

― Гин, хватит паясничать. Приходи сегодня… В общем, приходи, ― а в глазах тоска. И жаль ее, и зло берет: страдает, и даже не пытается скрыть, что страдает-то из-за тебя, падла.

«Мацумото, ну что ты меня мучаешь? Я что, слепой? Не вижу, как тебе плохо? Мне, что ли, лучше всех? Чем меньше будешь страдать, тем дольше я смогу тебя выносить ― прежде чем сдохну, сбегу, забьюсь в нору и буду отговариваться срочными делами, миссиями, неотложными поручениями или просто поворачиваться и уходить».

― Отлично. С меня – еда, цветы и свечи, с тебя ― пузырь отравы.

― Кого хороним, злыдень?

― Ай-ай-ай, вредная хризантема, вам ли думать о смерти, вам ли молча страдать? ― _в каждой шутке есть доля... _

― Ты когда-нибудь вырастешь?

― А может, «я от жизни смертельно устал» и медленно впадаю в детство в смертельной скуке бытия? ― Гин картинно нагибается и целует даме руку.

Мацумото крутит пальцем у виска и уходит в направлении недавнего шума.

Оставшись один, Ичимару ухмыляется, чешет в затылке и прислоняется спиной к стене. _«Правду говорить легко и приятно»_. Только сегодня его гложет вовсе не скука, а неуместное любопытство. Ах, как некстати его интерес к людям вышел за рамки злых шуток и не слишком гуманных экспериментов.

― Наливай! ― Гин, улыбаясь, полулежит на столе, тонкие пальцы запутались в серебристых волосах.

Почему они до сих пор по традиции пьют всякую дрянь, чем гаже, тем лучше? Или это дань руконгайскому детству?

Стены полупустой комнаты тонут в темноте, один маленький светильник не справляется с наступлением ночи; Мацумото выгибает бровь и берет тяжелую бутыль. То есть, когда-то бывшую тяжелой. Сейчас ее можно поднять почти без усилий. Разливает остатки вонючей жидкости по глиняным кружкам, швыряет бутыль в угол и кладет подбородок на руки, глядя прямо перед собой. Взгляд мечтательный, из него почти исчезли тяжесть и грусть. Улыбка без горестного осадка ― легкая и чуть отстраненная. Простая. _Такую тебя я почти хочу. Чтобы утром просто улыбнуться и сбежать до следующего раза, и никаких «за что ты со мной так, я же… и сердце на рукаве»_.

― В последнее время ты напряжен и как будто не слишком весел.

― Все-то ты видишь.

― Ага, у тебя изменилась линия плеч. Что-то случилось?

― Когда случится ― тебе сообщат.

― Очень смешно. Впал в немилость? О Шинсо поцарапался, когда консервы открывал ― ночью, под подушкой, тайком от капитана? А может, влюбился? ― в глазах блеснула привычная боль и скрылась за лукавой усмешкой.

― Спаси нас боже от такой напасти. Грех любопытства хуже мук любви.

― Поэт и воин, ― улыбка сползла с приоткрытых губ. Отводя взгляд, Рангику потянулась, ложась грудью на стол, и накрыла ладонью его руку. Чуть касаясь, провела вверх по запястью и дальше, забираясь в рукав. По спине пробежала дрожь, перехватило дыхание, Гин инстинктивно приподнял и вытянул пальцы. Рука Мацумото опять скользнула по ладони, заставляя расслабиться. Невыносимо медленно двигаясь вниз, вдоль... пальцев, чуть сжимая, поглаживая. Голова стала восхитительно легкой. Захотелось перехватить игру. Выиграть. Хищная натура. Сколько недель у него никого не было? Высшая воинская доблесть – гребаное воздержание? Чушь собачья.

Мягко поймать ее руку, чуть сжать ладонями, так же медленно, мягко, тягуче провести вдоль пальцев и подняться выше, приподнимая рукав, скользя всей рукой, кожа к коже. Кровь стучит в висках. Поднести ее ладонь ко рту, потереться губами, лизнуть, прикусить, сильнее, соскальзывая, подушечки пальцев, одну за другой. Услышать резкий хрипловатый вдох, улыбнуться, перевернуть руку, демонстративно запечатлеть на ладони псевдо-целомудренный поцелуй – согревая губами, дыханием ― чуть дольше, чем дозволяют приличия. Такой нарочито невинный жест возбуждает сильнее прямого вызова. Почти просьба. Почти обещание. И неожиданно резкий взгляд из-под серой челки, как выпад Шинсо. Теперь встать, не выпуская ее руки, потянуть за собой, и до утра уже можно ни о чем не думать.

Ему снились любопытные фиолетовые глаза. Он улыбался. И рука на щеке сперва казалась продолжением сна. А потом он проснулся, чтобы увидеть, совсем близко, ласковые бледно-голубые. И его улыбка почти не изменилась.

Как чудесно утреннее чаепитие после жаркой ночи, когда воздух зябок, в саду туман, а прекрасная дама, не торопясь одеться, снует по комнате, собирая завтрак с зеленым чаем и тофу. Когда знаешь, что она все отдаст за то, чтобы просто быть рядом, а тебе от нее вообще ничего не нужно.

Как легко уходить, чтобы, может, никогда не вернуться. Или постучать в дверь через пару лет, бросая монетку – ждут - не ждут?

Как радостно шагать по Сейрейтею, когда некуда спешить, потому что еще раннее утро, а тайчо ждет не раньше полудня, и путь твой лежит в академию шинигами.

_Quidquid discis, tibi di__scis_

В коридорах толпились студенты, болтали, смеялись, с уважением поглядывая на фукутайчо пятого отряда. Надо присмотреться к выпускникам, чтобы при распределении отобрать лучших, а академии всегда нужны дополнительные преподаватели кидо.

Ленивое раздражение. Улыбка. Раз за разом повторять то, что просто. Опять ошибки. Беспомощность, страх, слабость. Ненавижу слабость, не терплю беспомощности. Улыбаюсь. Показываю, как надо. Еще раз. Снова. Терпеливо улыбаюсь. Представляю, как если бы менос... Улыбка становится веселее. Студенты расслабляются, у них начинает получаться. Смешно. Интересно, почему они так зависят от чужого мнения, так сомневаются в собственных силах? Что это, болезнь? Тогда почему нас, здоровых, так мало? Айзен-тайчо, нас так мало, нам надо держаться вместе. Чтобы не передохнуть со скуки.

Перемена, в саду ― стайки студентов и птичий гомон. Лежать под деревом, запрокинув голову, просто глядя в небо. Ветер, листья, облака, как рябь на воде. Улыбаться.

― Ренджи, ты можешь, ― низкий, чуть резкий голос. ― Расслабься, и все получится. Плюнь ты на всех, какая разница, что они думают? Это их проблемы. А ты должен научиться. Все остальное – к меносам.

― Не могу. Когда все смотрят, у меня просто руки опускаются. Особенно если что-то новое. И не выходит. И еще Ичимару этот все время скалится и щурится, ― из-за кустов раздался радостный гогот.

«Кто это, студент с красной лохматой гривой? Мало способностей, зато много гонора. Так себя любит, так боится опозориться, что вряд ли чему-то научится и вряд ли поднимется выше десятого места».

― Ну и пусть. Может, ему косички туго заплели. Или у него при таком капитане нет других радостей. А академия – что-то вроде бесплатного цирка. Пожалей, порадуй начальство. Может, оно тебя запомнит и...

Гин чуть приподнял веки.

― Но Рукия, он же СМЕЕТСЯ надо мной.

― И менос с ним. Тебе с ним не жить и не работать, ― она почти кричит, голос звенит от ярости. ― Учит - пусть научит. У ТЕБЯ ЕСТЬ СОБСТВЕННАЯ ЦЕЛЬ, и плевать на все остальное!

_А вот это уже интересно. Похоже, у кого-то в голове есть мозги. _

― Объясняет-то хоть хорошо?

― Да вроде ничего, только рожа эта. Так и кажется, что съел бы, если бы решил, что мы вкусные.

― Ну так ты не смотри, а слушай. Что проходили-то?

― Белая молния… Бьякураи, блин. Это в принципе невозможно. Наверное, надо месяц мучиться. Сейчас, погоди, у меня записано.

― Как, так, что ли? ― Гин поворачивается на бок и смотрит. Тонкий белый луч срывается с кончика пальца. Та самая девчонка. С первого раза. Все любопытственнее и любопытственнее.

― Давай теперь ты. Представь себе… а потом… нет, ты расслабься, смотри, как я…ну, давай… вот! Отлично, здорово! Теперь понял? Я знала, что у тебя получится! ― оба сияют, словно объелись мороженым.

И какой взгляд… Гин почти завидовал рыжему недотепе. Кто она? Рыжий сказал – Рукия. Да, вот тебе и забыл, кицунэ-сан.

Тихая ярость. Банкай не дается, ускользает, как песок сквозь пальцы, хоть бейся головой об стену, хоть ложись и помирай. Тайчо смотрит с ласковой жалостью. Долгие часы тренировок после целого дня возни с бумажками, когда тошнит от одного вида сослуживцев, и надо работать, еще и еще, до кровавого пота, и у тебя нет права на слабость. Шинсо, приятель, что же ты со мной делаешь, падла?

Сам себе противен. Впервые за пару недель идешь вечером по улице Сейрейтея, народ гуляет, в тихом воздухе далеко слышны пьяные песни и смех из казарм восьмого отряда. Главное – не показать, как тебе хреново. Улыбайся. До завтра забудь про неверного друга… гнусного предателя Шинсо. Дай себе один вечер, расслабься.

Напиться, что ли?

Гин прислонился к стене, откинув голову, и замер, обдумывая каждое движение, прокручивая в памяти последние тренировки. Не шевелясь, почти не дыша. Тщательный анализ. Каждую мелочь, взгляд. А вместо этого в голову упорно лезла та девчонка и ее сеанс психотерапии. Вот бы с кем сейчас поговорить.

_Может, найти ее? Вот еще, она, наверное, вообще не знает, кто ты такой. А если и знает ― как ты себе это представляешь, фукутайчо, плакаться в жилетку первокурснице? _― улыбка становится натянутой. ― _Да и кто ты ей, утешать тебя? _― и незаметно сползает с лица.

― И тогда Хинамори… понимаешь, у нее какой-то странный жутковатый талант к магии, все получается с первого раза. А сама – ну прям божий одуванчик, как ее только взяли в академию: маленькая, смешная.

_Опять эти двое, рыжий из твоей группы и Рукия. _

Девчонка кивнула, повернула голову и случайно поймала взгляд Гина. Он вздрогнул, словно на него вылили ведро холодной воды. И не смог отвести глаз, сейчас – совершенно серьезных.

И в ее лице что-то меняется.

― У вас что-то случилось? ― услышав это, рыжий тоже обернулся и вздрогнул. ― Может, вам помочь? ― Но лейтенант уже успел нацепить улыбку, хоть та и вышла несколько кривоватой, будто чужой. Растерянность в фиолетовых глазах.

― Ну что вы, разве может что-нибудь случиться в таком тихом месте, ― Гин тянет слова сильнее обычного, ― и вряд ли вы способны мне помочь, ― чтобы продлить мгновение. ― Но, тем не менее, спасибо на добром слове. Так исключительно мило с вашей стороны, ― а вот это получилось почти ехидно. Можно радоваться, контроль на месте.

Можно? Радоваться?

Спутник что-то шепчет девчонке на ухо, и ее взгляд становится оценивающим.

― Прошу простить, фукутайчо. Мне не стоило вмешиваться. Хорошего вам вечера.

Они уходят по пыльной улице, а Ичимару так и не может отвести взгляд от ее черного затылка. И как веревкой тянет за ними, и он делает шаг вперед.

― …и тогда Маюри отрубил ей руку ик-спериментальным светящимся супер… банкаем для порубания мелких, нет, средних, нет, крупных меносов… ик-и как скажет… бля… я твой отец, Нему! ― с соседней улицы слышен пьяный гогот.

Усилием воли Гин заставил себя остановиться и закрыл глаза. На фоне век – ее бесшабашный взгляд, белая молния, срывающаяся с пальца, недоумение, смех, равнодушие и потом – это озабоченное лицо. «У вас что-то случилось»?

_Да, кажется, у меня случилось..._

― Ксо.

― Ичимару-фукутайчо, Айзен-тайчо просил вас зайти к нему, как только придете.

Гин сделал резкий поворот в направлении кабинета капитана, и голова тут же отозвалась новым всплеском боли. ― _Да, не стоило столько пить. И такой гадости. Кажется, ближе к полуночи, когда подошло подкрепление из восьмого отряда, в ход пошли жидкость для чистки занпакто и отбеливатель для носков. _― Лейтенант, пошатываясь, отодвинул седзи и попытался выпрямиться и отдать честь:

― Айзен-тайчо, Ичимару-фукутайчо по вашему приказанию прибыл.

― А, Гин, заходи, присаживайся. Мне нужно твое мнение по поводу одного любопытного документа. Слушай. Докладная записка. Сегодня, во время планового патрулирования с 12 до 2 часов ночи, возникла чрезвычайная ситуация. На территории казарм пятого отряда находились посторонние, а уровень шума значительно превышал допустимый в ночное время суток. На требования патрульных разойтись и прекратить безобразие, ― внимание, Гин, тут, похоже, цитируется дословно, ― лейтенант Ичимару послал патруль вместе со всем готеем на хуй, после чего снял штаны, натянул на голову и стал прыгать по двору, крича, что он великий и ужасный ученый Маюри, ― какой интересный выбор объекта для подражания, не находишь? ― И сейчас всем покажет. ― Хммм. Что покажет, Ичимару? Задницу? ― Что вызвало гнев нетрезвых офицеров одиннадцатого отряда, которые поверили, что перед ними Куротсучи-тайчо, и решили немедленно выяснить отношения с капитаном двенадцатого отряда. Выяснение отношений перешло во всеобщую свалку, из которой без повреждений вышел один лейтенант Ичимару. Остальные участники и патруль, пытавшийся навести порядок, в полном составе доставлены в расположение четвертого отряда с повреждениями различной степени тяжести. Число, подписи. Ваше мнение, фукутайчо.

― Ну… орфография оставляет желать лучшего, стиль немного хромает. Однако, суть изложена верно.

― Замечательно. Единственное, что мне непонятно во всей этой истории – это почему вам взбрело в голову изображать Маюри. Не просветите?

― Скучно было, тайчо. Захотелось попробовать, каково это – быть настоящим ученым.

― Понравилось?

― Как сказать… Ничуть не лучше, чем все остальное.

― То есть, вы все еще скучаете?

― Бывает, тайчо.

― Думаю, у меня найдется, чем вас развлечь, ― Айзен поправил очки и зашелестел бумагами на столе.

Ичимару поклонился и повернулся к выходу.

― В качестве наказания за нарушение общественного спокойствия будете тренироваться на час больше. Каждый день, до тех пор, пока не будет банкая. Тогда поговорим.

Сейрейтей гудел ― обсуждали безумное решение главы клана Кучики принять в семью безродную девчонку из Руконгая. Вечерело, измотанный Ичимару тащился из казарм домой, обдумывая дела на завтра.

― Говорят, эта Рукия похожа на его бывшую жену…

― Недолго погоревал, голубок, теперь развеется, ― из-за поворота послышалось хихиканье.

― Вот кому-то везет. Им все, а нам ничего. Я слышал, она горячая штучка.

«Рукия». Дыхание застряло в горле, и только это спасло незадачливых сплетников. Шинсо пока плохо поддавался ментальным командам, одного зверского желания убить было явно недостаточно. А потом включился разум. И стало смешно ― до икоты. «До чего докатился, Гин. Пойди еще, вцепись в глотку Бьякуе. Тогда не только сам смеяться будешь, Айзен-тайчо просто лопнет от хохота».

Капитан – образованный человек, куда там безродному выскочке из Руконгая. Он вечно что-то читает, а любопытный лейтенант подбирает за ним свитки и так коротает бессонные ночи. И потихоньку начинает понимать своего тайчо. Да уж, до недавнего времени Айзен был единственным, с кем не было скучно. Пока не появилась та девчонка. Рукия. Эк тебя зацепило, кицунэ-сан. Пора стряхнуть морок и жить дальше. Сам-то знаешь, чего хочешь?

Пара десятков скользящих шагов – и он на скале Соугьеку. Помедлил, улыбнулся и шагнул с обрыва вниз, так что сердце ухнуло в пятки. И наконец перестало трепыхаться, как муха в патоке. И только у самой земли затормозил и помчался дальше, вглубь темных кварталов Руконгая, туда, где все началось. Где впервые ощутил грызущий голод. Совсем как сейчас.

У небольшого бугорка, который остался от их убежища, подхватив себя под колени и тихонько покачиваясь, сидела Мацумото.

― Привет, ― оглянулась, изумленно вскинула брови. ― Какие люди! И без охраны.

― Шутки у тебя. Накаркаешь… Рад тебя видеть.

Рангику подвинулась и похлопала рядом с собой по траве.

― Давно не виделись. Как жизнь?

― Ползаем помаленьку. У тебя?

― Неплохо. Я уже четвертый офицер.

― Ну, смотри, скоро меня догонишь, ― Гин улыбнулся и приобнял ее за плечи.

― Ага. Ты вечно мчишься куда-то за горизонт, а я ковыляю следом. Смотри, сейчас ты лейтенант, потом будешь капитаном, потом…

― Да, и что потом?

― А потом ты соскучишься и тебе захочется еще выше.

― Выше только звезды.

― Ну так соорудишь себе местечко среди звезд. Ты ведь не сможешь остановиться. У тебя просто не получится. Бешеная лиса, ужас обывателей, кошмар конформистов.

― И объект безнадежной страсти всего Сейрейтея, ― он почувствовал, как напряглись под рукой теплые плечи. ― И бессильной зависти напыщенных идиотов. Вроде Маюри.

― Не дразни его, пожалей, ― Рангику встряхнулась и лукаво посмотрела в прищуренные глаза.

― Добрая ты… Знаешь, а я не умею. Просто не знаю, как это делается, ― Гин сел поудобнее и запустил пальцы ее роскошную гриву. ― На самом деле, это удобно. Полная ясность рассудка и никаких иллюзий. Я и себя-то не жалею.

― Хмм… Тебя нельзя жалеть. Только любить или ненавидеть, и все – до пьяных холлоу в глазах, до визга и рыданий в подушку.

«Эх, подруга дорогая. Кажется, тут-то ты и дала маху. Есть одна… сидит сейчас в гостиной Кучики, и плевать ей на всех кицунэ мира» ― Гин помотал головой, отгоняя вредные мысли, сорвал и прикусил травинку. Пожевал, задумчиво глядя в розовеющее небо. Темные на фоне заката облака наползали на солнце с неумолимостью танковых клиньев, а ветер играючи гнал их прочь, не давая собраться для решительного броска. У солнца неплохие союзники. Ветер силен и неуловим, и сила его до времени скрыта. Учись, кицунэ-сан.

Рангику потянулась, потерлась щекой и положила голову ему на плечо, открывая великолепный обзор на персиковую в закатном солнце кожу в вырезе косодэ. Провести пальцем вдоль странной цепочки, про которую она никому не рассказывает, вниз, где она теряется в глубокой ложбинке. Наклониться и повторить этот путь губами, еле касаясь, словно кистью для туши или крылом бабочки, потереться носом о шею, прочертить двойную дорожку – носом и языком – от шеи к груди, услышать тихий резкий вздох. Улыбнуться.

Грудь Рангику поднимается и опадает, будто хочет убежать. Поймать ее, слегка сдавить, покружить большим пальцем вокруг соска, нажать и опять покружить, и еще раз. В награду получить долгий хрипловатый стон, от которого кружится голова, и вся кровь отливает вниз.

Солнце падает за горизонт, прощальный порыв ветра будто тушит свет, а воздух наполняется звоном цикад.

Рангику проводит языком по губам, забирается пальцами в серебристые волосы, осторожно тянет, постепенно усиливая нажим. «О, давай, давай еще, чтобы выдрать с корнем ненужные мысли».

Второй рукой высвободить другую грудь. Это просто, она как будто сама ложится в ладонь. Прижаться щекой, обвести сосок, подуть и покрутить языком. Лизнуть, прислушиваясь к дыханию над головой, да, да, давай, попроси меня. Ты можешь, я знаю, давай, буду дразнить, пока не скажешь. Чего хочешь. От меня. Ну. Давай. Рангику. Девочка моя, сука, давай, скажи, я же слышу, как ты дышишь. Прикусить сосок, втянуть в рот, выпустить. Языком ― влажную дорожку к другой груди, плавно, неторопливо, а пальцы обеих рук продолжают чуть более жестокую игру с сосками. Покрутить в пальцах, сжать, сдавить, погладить. Мацумото отчаянно выгибается, пытаясь прижаться бедрами. Нет, зарыться лицом в грудь, втянуть носом ее пряный запах, провести языком вверх, покружить в ямке между ключиц, прикусить кожу на шее. Чуть касаясь губами, поцеловать в уголок рта. Посмотреть в глаза.

― Гин, давай.

― Что? ― хитрющая улыбка.

― Ты знаешь, что, ― она резко дергает пояс и легко освобождается от одежды. Да, есть на что посмотреть, даже при свете звезд.

― Нееет, не знаю, ― тянет он по-детски капризно. Пусть она скажет.

― Блин, Гин, будь так любезен, сними штаны и трахни меня, зараза.

― С удовольствием, ― почему от этих слов совершенно сносит крышу? Маленькая победа? А для полноты ощущений ему так нужна победа над партнером? И больше никаких мыслей, и гул в ушах, и губы, и можно уступить, когда ее язык осторожно проникает в рот. Впустить, лизнуть, погладить, резкое движение – и уже ты обводишь языком ее губы, медленно, дразня, втягиваешь в рот нижнюю. Прикусить, помотать головой, отпустить и впиться губами в ее рот, и уже нет сил терпеть, и не хватает воздуха. Одной рукой рвануть пояс, почувствовать, как ее колени обхватывают бедра, закрыть глаза. Беззвучно прошептать «Рукия» в податливый рот, и не смотреть, ни за что не смотреть, голубые глаза… не тот цвет… «не думать, не думать, нет – нет – блядь – нет» ― как рэп-мантра, задающая ритм. Закусить губу, чтобы не выкрикнуть вслух, когда уже не сможешь сдержаться. И ткнуться головой в изгиб шеи.

― _«Ты прекрасна, возлюбленная моя»_… ― «Никогда больше, слышишь? Ты–никогда–больше–к ней–не–прикоснешься, гад, извращенец, сука, у тебя, дурака, совсем мозги набекрень».

― Ги-ин, ― тихий, такой уютный голос, рука в волосах. И откуда эта жалость к себе? Кажется, посмотришь в зеркало – потянет блевать. ― Я… ― «Быстро, ну, говори что-нибудь, не дай ей это сказать»…

― Рангиииику, солнышко, стоит ли валяться в траве с голой задницей в такой чудный вечер? Сыграем… в шунпо-салки. Отсюда и до твоих казарм. Кто проиграет, с того пузырь. Ну как? ― лукавая улыбка.

Неожиданно прямой взгляд, кивок, и она начинает одеваться. На Мацумото приятно смотреть – движения неторопливы, точны и изящны: сильная, уверенная в себе, роскошная женщина. С очень умными и грустными глазами. «Сволочь ты, Гин».

― Окей, пузырь ― с тебя, ― ее улыбка получилась почти веселой. ― Будь здоров, кицунэ-сан. Не сломай шею.

На шунпо Мацумото стоило посмотреть. Если гоняться всерьез, еще неизвестно, кто победит.

― Рангику-сан, а Рангику-сан, ― ворота казармы подпирал лысый громила с подведенными глазами. ― С-сегодня Кучики празднуют поп-полнение. П-пойдем, выпьем?

― Вдвоем, что ли?

― Не, н-нас много, ― он сделал широкий жест, и из тени выступили три фигуры. ― Будет весело! ― Иба-сан, красавчик Кайен и еще какой-то милый мальчик с перьями на ресницах. ― Это наш Юмичика, прошу любить и жаловать.

― Ладно, пошли. Все равно делать нечего, а настроение – хоть вой.

― Вот и повоем вместе. На луну.

Поместье Кучики было не узнать: повсюду гирлянды разноцветных фонариков и толпы подвыпивших шинигами. Иккаку пытался петь, вяло отбиваясь от любвеобильного Юмичики. Рангику прокралась вглубь сада и перешла ручей по маленькому мостику. Дальше были сплошные заросли, где можно свернуться клубочком у ствола криптомерии, подхватить себя под коленки и как следует пожалеть. Вот только глупо это – жалеть себя.

― _«Без крышки гроб его несли, скок-скок со всех ног._ ― Смешно и бессмысленно. ― _ручьями слезы в гроб текли. прощай, мой голубок»_. ― Знала, на что идешь, вот только все эти годы надеялась на чудо, на то, что нужна ему, а он почему-то молчит, скрывает. Вот дурочка. Потом думала, что ему вообще никто не нужен ― лисья натура, и радовалась крохам с барского стола. Но сегодня что-то было не так. _Странная нежность этих ласковых рук._ В последний раз? _Как будто не с тобой_. Обхватить лицо руками. _Неужели кто-то достучался?_ Раскачиваясь в такт мыслям. Не хочу так. Все, хватит. Надо. Как-то. Жить. Дальше. Я не позволю. Больше. Себя. Мучить. И где-то в глубине ехидный голосок: _сама-то веришь?_ Нет, не верю. Только, кажется, он больше не придет.

_«Ты прекрасна, возлюбленная моя»_… Какая чушь.

Из-под пальцев текли слезы, затекали в рукава. Будет мокро и противно. Ну и черт с ним. А что-то внутри кричит, что хватит себя жалеть, это ничего не даст, кроме головной боли назавтра, хуже похмелья. Завалиться на кучу опавшей хвои и беззвучно оплакивать… бессмысленно потраченное время? Глупость? Любовь? Какая разница? И заснуть, проспать до серо-розового рассвета, когда волосы и рукава влажны от росы, тело закоченело и не слушается, и проснуться от звука шагов по мосту через ручей.

― Не грусти, Рукия, все просто замечательно. У тебя теперь есть семья.

― Какая семья, Ренджи? Это дом с привидениями, из которых самые живые косятся на меня, а главный похож на мороженую рыбу.

Двое захихикали.

― Ну, ты же справишься, как всегда, ― завистливый вздох. ― Просто… ты не умеешь сдаваться. Может, сначала будет трудно, но мы видали и не такое. Ты тут вообще круче всех.

― Ууу… сколько слов. Не надо, Ренджи, я и так знаю, что все утрясется… как-нибудь. Просто надеялась, наверное, идиотка... еще только разреветься не хватало. Глупо. Больше вообще не буду надеяться, никогда. Ненавижу слабость.

В криптомериях орали птицы, звенел ручей, почти заглушая тихий разговор. Двое почти исчезли за деревьями. Рангику промассировала затекшие руки и ноги и медленно встала; подслушанное как будто поставило точку после вчерашних размышлений: надо просто жить дальше. Уже казалось, что получать удовольствие от самой жизни, не ожидая подачек, но радуясь подаркам – не так уж трудно.

Мацумото и след простыл, а Гин все лежал на куче одежды, раскинув руки и глядя вверх. Цвет неба постепенно менялся от серо-синего к бархатно-черному, а из-за дальних домов показался узенький месяц. Теплый ветерок трогал разгоряченное тело.

Чертова девчонка. _Кучики_ Рукия. Пустое место. А сердце дрожащей птицей пикирует куда-то вниз, и мысли только о ней, стоит закрыть глаза… и никаких звезд… И похабное воображение невесть с чего услужливо рисует фантастические картины из жизни семейства Кучики. Спешите видеть! Потное совокупление при свете фонариков.

_Пальцы Бьякуи жадно лезут в вырез домашнего кимоно, шепот:_

― _Ты так похожа на нее… _

_Девчонка молчит, почему-то никак не удается представить себе ее ответ, только смотрит глазищами и опускается на футон. А проворные капитанские пальцы уже скользят вверх по ноге и раздвигают…_

«Возьми себя в руки, расслабься, дыши, дыши же. Посмешище». ― Рука сжимает член. _Ай-ай-ай, только извращенец может возбудиться от такой мерзости._ Да, извращенец, и да, мерзко, а что делать? Дыхание застряло в горле, и _ты же только что с Мацумото_, и небо, месяц, тонкий, как твоя улыбка, и нет никакой улыбки, только закушенная губа и плавные движения.

…_полы кимоно… Полуприкрытые глаза Кучики темнеют. Из-под складок одежды и рассыпавшихся волос видны только ее глаза. Без выражения._

И снова звезды, и руке мокро и липко, и разбирает истерический смех. Эротическая фантазия, блин. _Я безумен только при северо-восточном ветре…_ Ладно, весь Готэй считает тебя странным и обходит за два квартала, но когда сам… плохи твои дела, серебристый лис. Совсем никуда.

Вытереть руку о траву, выдранным пучком очистить грудь и живот, вдохнуть терпкий запах земли, который всегда сильнее ночью. И лежать, раскинувшись, глядя в небо. И нет никаких мыслей, и тебя тоже нет: есть только небо и ветер, звезды почти незаметно движутся, ссыпаются куда-то за край земли, и месяц уходит за горизонт. Проснуться перед рассветом от того, что холодно. Натянуть одежду и в сотню прыжков добраться до казарм. Новый день – новые песни.

― Тебя можно поздравить, Ичимару? ― Айзен-сама, сама забота и внимание. ― С банкаем? ― Вот только почему чувствуешь себя мухой на булавке?

― Да, тайчо, - сегодня в улыбке Гина чуть больше радости. Или самодовольства?

― Прекрасно. Это открывает новые возможности. Твоя деятельность в академии… полезна. Мне нужна информация о студентах, отправляющихся на грунт.

― Моя группа идет через три дня. Что надо сделать? ― _Что вы задумали на этот раз, тайчо?_

― Выясни детали: место, время, точный состав группы, и устрой так, чтобы мы первыми получали информацию о любых неожиданностях.

― Будет сделано, капитан. Я с ними не иду, но постараюсь устроить дежурство в пункте связи.

― Прекрасно. С тобой приятно иметь дело. Информация нужна не позднее чем завтра.

Вечер, за окном перекликаются патрули.

По столу расплывается вонючая лужа дешевого сакэ, Ичимару задумчиво рисует палочками по рассыпанному мокрому рису. Рогатая рожа холлоу. Когтистая лапа. Четыре фигурки, спина к спине. Резким движением стирает все и делает несколько больших глотков из бутылки. Кладет голову на руку и будто засыпает.

Перед глазами мелькают сегодняшние картинки. Трупы. Дикие глаза рыжего дружка Рукии. Белобрысый парень в истерике кричит, что не хочет умирать. Глупец. Кто же хочет. Только надо это скрывать, тща-ательно. Так-то вот. Тайчо, конечно, велик в своей мудрости, ками ему судья и его экспериментам, но почему-то сейчас, ночью, после всего, хочется сидеть в одиночестве, надираться гадостью и думать. ― _Что с тобой, кицуне-сан?_ ― Почему, увидев в заварушке рыжего недотепу, дружка Рукии, захотелось наплевать на приказы и кинуться на помощь, и одновременно стоять и смотреть, как его порвут в мелкие клочья? А еще очень интересно, откуда взялись эти странные твари. Есть кое-какие мыслишки.

Еще глоток мерзкого пойла: томление духа лучше всего лечится некачественными напитками. ― _Айзен-сама, что же это вы такое затеяли?_

Сладко… спать мордой в тарелку. Дивно… просыпаться с дикой головной болью и ощущением, что поужинал из ближайшего сортира. Все лучше, чем запоздалый приход сознания и возвращение этих странных мыслей. _Крепись, бродяга, бывало и похуже. Как-нибудь прорвемся. И тогда…_

Новый день. Работа до седьмого пота.

Тихая ярость. С улыбкой.

**Часть 2. Капитан**

читать дальше

_Война – это путь обмана_

― Ичимару-тайчо! Не зайдете на чашечку чая к бывшему капитану?

― С большим удовольствием, Айзен-сама.

Знакомая до мелочей комната в лучах закатного солнца. Письменный стол, чайный столик, удобно, изящно, просто. Два очень хорошо знакомых человека, вежливо улыбаясь, сидят друг напротив друга. Хорошо знакомых… да ну? Айзен – как айсберг, и тем интереснее. А сам Гин? Наверное, что-то вроде луковицы: любопытные стаскивают шкурку за шкуркой, морщатся, плачут, тянутся за следующей, а есть ли там что в середине? Сам-то знаешь? Лисья морда – лучшая маска. Даже от самого себя.

― Продолжая разговор, начатый до вашего, ― кривится, ― несколько несвоевременного назначения. Мы хотели взять троих свидетелей последнего эксперимента в пятый. Что думаете?

― А что тут думать? Давайте в пятый. Или вот что – одного можно ко мне, в третий. Хинамори-сан самое место у вас, ― Гин загадочно улыбается, ― а я возьму рыжего.

«Да, да, давайте его мне, Рукия будет бегать к нему в гости, а это шанс узнать ее поближе. ― _А зачем тебе, дружок?_ ― Ну как, всегда приятно поговорить с умным человеком… ― _Сам-то себе веришь?_ ― Не знаю. Не знаю и знать не хочу».

― Неплохая мысль, Ичимару. Только бери-ка ты лучше Киру. Абарай импульсивен, невыдержан, за ним нужен глаз да глаз, а вы, тайчо, еще только осваиваетесь на новом месте. Лучше перестраховаться. А из Киры со временем выйдет неплохой офицер. Услужливый.

У Айзена такая мудрая улыбка. И почему так темно в комнате? А, это зашло солнце. ― «Улыбайся, кивай и улыбайся. И пей, наконец, свой остывший чай. Скопируй его выражение лица. И не рыпайся. Он тебе и сейчас сто очков вперед даст. Учись, кицунэ-сан».

Война – это путь обмана.

Выпуск академии – повод пить до рассвета для всего Сейрейтея. Гин даже пожалел, что новый статус не позволяет присоединиться к шумной компании, но наблюдать человеческую природу можно и из окна.

― Ты назвал меня лысым?

― Не, что ты, тебе показалось. Я назвал тебя блестящим.

― Н-не знаю, ― на площадь перед казармами третьего отряда ввалились несколько пошатывающихся фигур, двое крепко сжимали друг за друга в объятиях, чтобы не упасть. Еще один прошелся на четвереньках до фонарного столба, неторопливо отлил и тут же завалился спать.

― Слышь, Кайен, а правду болтают, что у шинигами какой шикай, такой и член?

― Никогда об этом не думал, но вообще, почему бы и нет? Они же все разные.

― Во-во, смотри, у Мацумото вообще члена нет, согласуется?

― Кажется, да, ― Кайен задумчиво почесал затылок, при свете фонаря за пазухой блеснуло стекло бутылки.

― Так, у меня, разумеется, длинный, прямой и краси-ивый.

― Ага, а у Ренджи – гибкий и зазубренный, ― Кайен захихикал, явно входя во вкус, и вяло махнул в сторону поверженного третьего собутыльника.

― А у Киры… ой, даже подумать страшно, какой у Киры.

― Это-то еще полбеды. Хуже всего – Айясегава. У него их четыре, что ли?.. А как он…

― Кайен, друг, ты слишком много думаешь, тебе это вредно, помяни мое слово. Много будешь думать – скоро состаришься и плохо кончишь… не, я не в этом смысле…

― А я тебе вот еще что скажу, ― Кайен наклонился к уху Иккаку, но забыл понизить голос. ― Помнишь шикай Уноханы-тайчо?

Оба покатились от хохота, и даже Ичимару в окне слегка улыбнулся. И положил руку на рукоять Шинсо.

А на следующее утро он улыбался, будто неделю не ел ничего, кроме патоки ― само благодушие ― и сладко тянул слова:

― Здравствуйте, Кира-сан. Надеюсь, третий отряд станет вашим домом. У нас прекрасный коллектив, мы всегда готовы помочь, ― Кира моргнул. ― Я слышал о ваших успехах в академии, да и сам как-то раз видел вас… в деле… ― новенький чуть заметно скривился. ― Вижу, вы человек культурный, так что как-нибудь вечерком непременно пожалуйте ко мне на чай. Буду рад.

― Да, тайчо. Спасибо, ― Кира явно вздохнул с облегчением.

Ичимару кивком отпустил его, встал и подошел к окну. – «Пожалуй, этот сделает карьеру. Если победит свои страхи. Если я ему позволю. Вот и повеселимся».

Во дворе околачивалась знакомая парочка, рыжий и Хинамори поджидали приятеля.

― Ну, что капитан?

― А что капитан? Нормально, ― улыбнулся Кира. ― А у вас?

― Кажется, тоже ничего… ― Абарай задумчиво поскреб щетину на подбородке.

― Айзен-тайчо чудесный, замечательный! Я так рада, так счастлива, помните… Айзен-тайчо… ― рыжий закатил глаза. ― А еще… Айзен-тайчо… я буду… я все сделаю, я все… ― Кира и Абарай переглянулись и потащили ее к воротам.

― Кира-сан, на какое место в отряде вы претендуете?

― Тайчо?

Вокруг светильника вьются бабочки, гоняя по комнате мохнатые тени, за окном тихая ночь с запахом жимолости. Они уже сыграли партию в го и обсудили Хагакурэ Бусидо, чай почти остыл, но вставать еще никому не хотелось.

― Кира-сан, вы ведь блистали в академии, а сейчас… уже три месяца в отряде и ничем себя не проявили. В вылазках вы… как бы это сказать… не особо рветесь в бой. Стараетесь держаться сзади или в кучке товарищей. Не просветите, в чем дело?

― Тайчо… ― упавшим голосом.

― Да? Я вас слушаю. Просто сгораю от любопытства. Вы боитесь быть лучше других? Думаете, им это не понравится? А понравится ли им… бессмысленная смерть?

Кира осторожно поставил пиалу и уставился себе в колени. На щеках выступил румянец.

― Не смущайтесь, Изуру-сан. Это серьезный вопрос, и я, как капитан, должен знать правду. Чтобы не рисковать жизнями своих подчиненных… напрасно. Как вы оцениваете свои возможности в сражениях с холлоу?

Быстрый взгляд из-под светлых ресниц, и опять смотрит в пол. Руки на коленях заметно дрожат.

― Поня-ятно. Похоже, сегодня мы ничего не узнаем. Ступайте, Кира-сан, подумайте над моим вопросом. Приходите с ответом. И не затягивайте.

Новичка как ветром сдуло, а капитан Третьего сидел и задумчиво смотрел на пламя жаровни. ― _Да… жаль, конечно, что не Абарай. Но, кажется, этот даже интереснее. _

Интересно быть капитаном.

Еженедельное собрание еще не потеряло прелести новизны. Тонкости отношений, группировки, мы с Айзеном, эти с нами, те против, тот думает только о себе, а кто-то пытается быть выше подковерной борьбы и становится законной добычей манипуляторов. Искусство интриги – новая страсть Ичимару. _Война – это путь обмана. _Великий Учитель Сунь знал дело. Учись, кицунэ-сан.

А кое-с кем у нас личные счеты.

― Кучики-тайчо, нам, кажется, по дороге, ― вежливый кивок. Вежливость – всегда слабое место в обороне противника. Вроде щели в двери, куда можно вставить ногу. Гин ласково улыбнулся. ― Что вы думаете о традиции сваливать авралы на молодых капитанов? Не слишком ли это… расточительно? Ну, вы понимаете. У нас мало опыта, больше вероятность ошибки, возможны ненужные жертвы.

― Да, пожалуй, ― С соседней улицы раздался многоголосый визг, и Бьякуя шагнул за угол. ― Прошу простить, Ичимару-тайчо, вынужден прервать нашу беседу. ― Любопытный Гин направился следом.

Вдруг стало очень шумно. Посреди улицы крошечный беловолосый мальчишка тянул за хвост черную кошку, та орала и вырывалась. Мальчишка тоже орал, соревнуясь в громкости с Хинамори Момо, протеже Айзена, которая пыталась одновременно оттащить ребенка и отобрать кошку. Получалось плохо.

Капитаны наблюдали: Гин явно наслаждаясь зрелищем, Бьякуя - с каменным лицом. Вокруг начал собираться народ, симпатии разделились: кто-то, кажется, из четвертого отряда, жалел кошку, головорезы из одиннадцатого свистом и воплями подбадривали паренька. Хинамори бегала вокруг, кудахтала и причитала, ей, кажется, не сочувствовал никто.

С противоположной стороны толпы мрачно протолкалась Кучики Рукия, отвесила мальчишке смачный подзатыльник, пнула по руке, сжимающей кошачий хвост, и толкнула в объятия Момо. Кошка взревела в последний раз и в безумном прыжке взвилась на крышу, пропахав задними когтями руку спасительницы. Белобрысый прошипел что-то, оттолкнул Хинамори и мрачно проследил взглядом маршрут упущенной добычи, сунул руки в карманы, повернулся с независимым видом и, насвистывая, направился в ту же сторону. Момо потрусила следом. Рукия осталась стоять посреди улицы, удивленно разглядывая длинные глубокие царапины. Кровь уже начинала капать на дорогу. Капитан Кучики шагнул вперед.

― Добрый день, Рукия. Все в порядке?

Гин вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза. В ушах звенело. ― _Улыбайся, менос тебя побери! _

― Да, нии-сама, спасибо.

― Хорошо. Увидимся дома. Простите, Ичимару-тайчо. Продолжим разговор.

― Полагаю, в следующий раз можно будет поднять этот вопрос на собрании. Предложить вызывать по тревоге два отряда сразу, чтобы избежать лишних потерь, ― многозначительная улыбка.

― Если выступите с предложением, возможно, я вас поддержу.

― Не зайдете на чашку чаю? Обсудим детали.

― Спасибо, нет. Я ужинаю с сестрой.

― Понимаю. При случае буду рад познакомиться, ― легкий прощальный поклон, в три прыжка домчаться до казарм, закрыть за собой дверь и привалиться к ней спиной.

_«Кажется, это прозвучало достаточно нейтрально. _Куда ты лезешь, Гин? _Ах, кабы знать._ Ну и дурак. Помнишь, как говорил учитель Сунь? Не лезь, куда не знаешь, а то плохо кончишь. _А и плевать._ Вот это-то и печально. _Ну и бойся, лисья морда. Все равно ведь вывернешься._ Не уверен… вот сейчас – совсем не уверен. _Ну, тогда вместе посмеемся… напоследок». _

Гин подошел к окну и посмотрел на однообразные глинобитные домики казарм с черепичными крышами, пытаясь отвлечься от назойливых голосов в голове. Он никогда не замечал за собой склонности к шизофрении, и тихий спор развлекал новизной. А еще было немного не по себе. Что ему эта Рукия? Да, любопытство… все еще гложет. И почти восхищение талантом и бешеным характером. И желание, от которого темнеет в глазах. Чистое умопомрачение, она же всего-навсего девчонка. Надо подумать о чем-то другом. Да вот – на ловца и зверь – новобранец Кира.

― Добрый день, Кира-сан. Зайдете вечерком? Чайку попьем, в кости поиграем…

От мечтательных интонаций капитана бедняга побледнел, сглотнул и кивнул. Отлично, развлечение на вечер обеспечено.

― _«Но ты уже видишь, Сократ, что необходимо также заботиться и о мнении большинства. Теперь-то оно ясно, что большинство способно причинить не какое-нибудь маленькое, а пожалуй что и величайшее зло тому, кто перед ним_

_оклеветан»,_ ― загадочно проговорил Гин.

― _«Стало быть, уже не так-то должны мы заботиться о том, что скажет о нас большинство, мой милый, а должны заботиться о том, что скажет о нас тот, кто понимает, что справедливо и что несправедливо, - он один да еще сама истина». _

Оказывается, Кира способен наизусть цитировать диалоги Платона… Ичимару смотрел на него с возрастающим интересом.

― _«Подумай-ка ты опять вот о чем: правда или нет, что всего больше нужно ценить не жизнь как таковую, а жизнь достойную»? _

Капитан с наслаждением вдохнул поднимающийся над пиалой пар и продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:

― Так как насчет моих вопросов? Вы подумали? Можете отвечать? ― едва уловимая насмешка в голосе.

― Тайчо…

― Это вы уже говорили. Что-нибудь еще?

― Я… я не… ― это уже не апатия ― отчаяние. Отлично, с этим можно работать.

― Кира-сан. Как ваш капитан, я считаю, что вы способны на многое. Например, в одиночку победить любого стандартного холлоу. Вы не согласны?

― Нет, ― пустым голосом, не поднимая глаз.

― Я, ваш капитан, полагаю, что существует некий психологический блок, который необходимо преодолеть для успеха вашей карьеры. Я ошибаюсь? ― улыбка сытого Чеширского кота.

― Не знаю.

― Не знаю – это не ответ, это уход от ответа. Кроме того, очевидный случай сокрытия истины, ― Гин опять начал тянуть слова. ― Так да или нет?

― Да, капитан, ― почти шепотом.

― Отлично, мы движемся вперед. И я, ваш капитан, намерен помочь вам сделать успешную карьеру в моем отряде. Это понятно?

― Да, капитан.

― Свободны. С завтрашнего дня жду вас к чаю каждый вечер.

Кира шел по ночному Сейрейтею, подволакивая ноги и ведя рукой по стене; в голове вертелись невысказанные слова Ичимару: _«Трус. Кира-сан, вы просто жалкий трус»._ ― Подальше от казарм родного отряда. ―_Капитан знает,_ ― мимо тринадцатого, еще дальше, мимо совета сорока шести, ― _только непонятно, зачем зовет к себе, мозги парит, почему просто не выгнать из готея к чертовой матери? _― через чей-то сад, ломая ветки, ― _что ему надо? _― Серп луны, длинные изломанные тени деревьев, овраг, мостик. ― _Как там у Платона? Недостойная жизнь. То есть, сдохни, крыса?_ ― снова пустынные темные улочки в тусклом лунном свете. ― _Нет, зачем ему? Или и правда…хочет сделать из трусливого новичка офицера? _

Он остановился в тупике, чуть не ударившись лбом, сполз по стене и уткнулся лицом в ладони. В голове эхом отдавался голос капитана.

― _Кира-сан, сформулируйте это хотя бы самому себе. Проговорите про себя суть проблемы. Готово? А теперь признайте, что одному вам не справиться. Такое бывает, не надо краснеть. Для решения некоторых проблем не обойтись без вмешательства… высших сил. Я готов сыграть роль этой самой силы. Вы мне позволите? _

― Гин, во что ты ввязываешься, зачем это тебе?

― Менос его знает, Рангику-сан. Почему-то кажется, что так надо. Комплекс отца-капитана? Хочу быть, как Айзен-тайчо? А может, мне просто нечем заняться?

― Да… только ты не Айзен. Как бы все это не вышло тебе боком. Хотели как лучше, а получилось – как всегда…

― Кира-кун, пойдем, выпьем? ― в дверь просунулась лохматая голова Абарая и заговорщицки подмигнула нетрезвым глазом. ― Я первого холлоу завалил, отметить надо. Ребята проставились.

― Не могу, Абарай-кун.

― Да брось ты, Кира. Там будут все наши - Момо, Рукия. Плюнь на все, пошли.

― Понимаешь, совсем не могу. У меня чай с капитаном.

― Хммм, ― Абарай поцокал языком и скроил гнусную рожу. ― Не думал, что ты по этой части.

― Гад ты, Ренджи, молчи лучше, и без тебя тошно. Мы просто разговариваем.

― Ага. Разговариваете. Интересно, о чем? То-то на тебе в последнее время лица нет.

Кира пошарил в поисках метательного орудия, но рыжий сбежал, и тушечница осталась стоять на столе. И то хорошо, капитан будет меньше злиться.

На столике в кабинете Ичимару дымились два чайничка с разными сортами чая. Капитан знал толк в простых радостях жизни. Только ради одного этого стоило с ним подружиться. Кира решил, что сходит с ума – о какой дружбе вообще может идти речь?

― А, Кира-сан, добро пожаловать. Что вы думаете, хотел этим сказать Басё:

_«Снег согнул бамбук,_

_Словно мир вокруг него_

_Перевернулся». _

― Может, то, что наш мир, хоть и кажется твердым и незыблемым, таковым не является? И все может неожиданно измениться?

― Хммм… интересно, ― Гин, щурясь от удовольствия, потягивал чай из крошечной пиалы. С зеленого блюда призывно подмигивали белоснежные онигири с кислыми сливами. ― Или то, что мы изо всех сил цепляемся за нашу стройную картину мира, а она – представляете – выдуманная, и к означенному миру имеет весьма слабое отношение. И если взглянуть на мир с другой стороны, вся картина… скорее всего, полетит к черту. ― Кира поставил пиалу и протянул руку к блюду, да так и забыл про нее. ― И нам будет больно и страшно расставаться с любимыми заблуждениями, поэтому мы будем до последнего упираться, закрывать глаза и прятать голову в песок, только бы не рухнул наш маленький теплый мирок. Берите, Кира-сан, не стесняйтесь. Да, кстати, как к вам относятся в отряде?

― Нормально, тайчо.

― А у меня сложилось другое впечатление. Кажется, они избегают вас. И не без причины. Впадая в истерику при виде холлоу, вы ставите под угрозу их жизни. И это при том, что с вашими способностями ― могли бы защитить их. Они на вас надеялись… как на сильного союзника. Вы обманули их надежды. И теперь вас недолюбливают. Смеются, шепчутся за спиной. Вам это нравится? Устраивает? Нет ничего опаснее обманутых надежд. Предлагаю подумать на эту тему. Свободны.

― Эх, где-то сейчас наш Кира. Без него веселью не хватает… академичности.

― Злая ты, Рукия. Говорят, Ичимару-тайчо испытывает к нему нездоровый интерес: каждый вечер чаем поит и мозги пудрит. Ой, извини, ― Ренджи картинно прикрыл рот руками.

― Ичимару? Я его видела с нии-сама. Ты думаешь?..

― Да ничего я не думаю, но тут что-то не так. Почему Кира ходит как в воду опущенный? Что-то он погрустнел после распределения. И все один да один.

― Странный у него капитан. Я его не то чтобы боюсь… но мне жутковато. Как будто он меня насквозь видит. И смотрит, кажется, все время смотрит и улыбается. Такое ощущение, будто давит, ― Рукия зябко поежилась. ― Я если даже не вижу его, чувствую, когда он рядом.

Веселились в комнате для прислуги имения Кучики, вполголоса, чтобы не приведи ками не услышал глава семейства. Перемазанное шоколадом лицо Рукии выглядело особенно комично с этим неожиданно серьезным, немного испуганным выражением.

― Странный у него капитан, ― как будто эхом отозвался Ренджи. ― И ведь из Изуру слова не вытянешь.

Живой иллюстрацией извечного соперничества между отрядами, за окном завывал пьяный хор одиннадцатого под аккомпанемент заливистого смеха Айясегавы:

_Шерсть седая, хуй повис -_

_Ичимару - хитрый лис:_

_Дни и ночи напролет_

_Кире он мозги ебет. _

Солировал бархатный баритон Иккаку. Это было почти красиво.

Гин поднял голову от бумаг и посмотрел на Изуру, возникшего в дверях в столь неурочный час.

― Ну что, офицер? Хочешь в миссию на грунт?

Со времени последнего провала ― полгода бумажной работы. И почти ежедневных чаепитий с капитаном на потеху всему готей-13. Кире было уже все равно, плевать, пусть болтают.

Гину тоже, потому что недавно кое-что случилось. Рукия. Старый лис перехитрил сам себя. Интерес, уважение, восхищение… _Он не мог перестать бывать у Кучики_… желание… только его не хватало… _Если видел капитана шестого на улице с Рукией - останавливал, втягивал в разговор, только чтобы побыть рядом_… переросли в чертову зависимость, и он стал сам себе противен. Будь ты проклята. Рукия. Amata nobis quantum amabitur nulla.

Будь. Ты. Проклята. Теперь Гин не мог не чувствовать ее растущего отчуждения. Если бы он не был так беспечен, если бы заметил - раньше - и догадался скрыть. Глупо. Мальчишество, бред, идиотизм – кататься по полу и жалеть о том, чего уже нельзя изменить. Можно биться головой об стену или пойти и сломать себе шею в драке с сотней холлоу, но что это даст? _Твою мать, Рукия. _Хотя при чем тут девчонка? Сам виноват, теперь будешь жить со своей слабостью… всю оставшуюся вечность… грызть пальцы и выть на луну. Или попытаешься превратить ее в силу. Уже смешно. Ха-ха-ха.

― Да, капитан. Хочу, ― в глазах – пьяная решимость камикадзе.

― Отлично, Изуру. Через три дня, стандартный патруль, группа из трех человек. Миссия автономна.

― Есть, капитан.

Кира больше не злился на Ичимару. То есть, сначала был готов вцепиться в глотку, но с тех пор... как поверил, научился слушать, стал ловить каждое слово, понял, что может драться и победить… осталось только желание вцепиться… нет, прикоснуться, вдохнуть запах и не отпускать, и быть рядом. И черт с ними со всеми, пусть болтают. Про замешанную на уважении и обожании банальную любовь младших офицеров к старшим, известную со времен древней Греции и Японии Эдо. Хотя про это в Готэе не болтали. Образования не хватало.

На грунт уходили на рассвете. Два хмурых офицера, исподлобья рассматривающих нечаянного компаньона, и Кира.

Накануне, как всегда, был чай у капитана: они весь вечер проговорили о традициях дома Фудзивара. И больше ни о чем. А потом, в дверях... Ичимару весело улыбался, по-отечески трепал по плечу, произносил напыщенные напутствия… _Со щитом или на щите. _Шут гороховый. Изуру судорожно вдохнул и просто обнял капитана. И тот замер. И стоял так, наверное, три бесконечно долгих удара сердца. А потом наклонился, мягкими теплыми губами коснулся щеки, уголка губ… В животе вдруг стало жарко… Развернул и вытолкнул в ночь.

А Кира привалился спиной к двери, не в силах пошевелиться, перебирая в памяти эти последние минуты. Когда сердце проваливается куда-то вниз ― то ли от ужаса, то ли от восторга, а желудок леденеет и сжимается в комок. Голова легче перышка, море по колено, только бы еще вспомнить, как дышать. А убьют тебя – за наглость – только вечером, когда вернешься.

Если. Вернешься.

**Часть 3. Принц на белом коне**

…_Я от горечи целую_

_Всех, кто молод и хорош…_

― Привет, Мацумото-сан, тебя-то мне и надо. ― «Что, Гин, одну тоску залей другой, другую заедаем третьей, все скопом – в океан дешевого вина»?

― Мацумото-сан всем надо.

― Ну, кому зачем, а мне по делу, ― хищно скалится Ичимару. ― Как жизнь вообще?

― Можешь меня поздравить. Я уже третий офицер. Но за тобой, бродяга, все равно не угнаться, ― потягивается, выгибая спину, так что грудь чуть не вываливается наружу, небрежно отбрасывает за спину рыжую гриву. ― Как твой мальчик?

― Ушел драться, ― безмятежная улыбка. ― А я вот жду.

― Привязался, старый лис? Терпение никогда не входило в число твоих главных добродетелей. Мне жаль. Пойдем, выпьем?

― Да уж, подружка… Бери бухло, пошли ко мне. Будем вместе… ждать.

На светлом еще небе с оранжевыми полосами заката по одной зажигались звезды, сумерки вползали в комнату, стыдливо укутывая полуобнаженную грудь Рангику, чайный столик и кипу бумаг в углу.

― И т-ты его па-ацеловал? Нет, нет, п-равда? Ну ты даешь!

― Мммм, ― кривая ухмылка. ― Угу. Извини.

― Я-а-асно. Все п-понимаем, сказать не можем. Тогда хоть п-покажи, как!

― Что как?

― Ну ― как. Ты его поцеловал?

― Да никак. Вот… ― Гин с трудом поднимается и тянет ее вверх. Одну руку на плечо, другой опирается о стену. Губы медленно скользят по щеке к уголку рта. И ощущение неправильности. Не то. Не хочу.

― Нет, не так. Ты ниже, и грудь мешается.

― Ну ты хамло, ― Рангику замахивается, чтобы залепить ему шутливую пощечину, Гин уворачивается, прыгает в сторону… и взглядом упирается в раздвинутые седзи и бешеные глаза Киры Изуру.

― Привет.

― Ой, мальчики, а мне-то уж так бежать надо, так бежать. У меня и полы немыты, и белье нестирано… Вы тут без меня не скучайте.

Гин, не оборачиваясь:

― Пока, Мацумото. Спасибо, что заглянула, ― и глаза Киры темнеют.

В нетрезвом мозгу вспыхивает картинка смеющихся - фиолетовых - Рукии, на секунду перехватывает дыхание, а потом все заслоняет лицо Изуру.

― Дай руку, ― от Киры воняет землей и потом. Одежда в грязи, кое-где порвана, в прорехи виднеется тело.

_«Ты вернулся»._

― Как все прошло?

― По пути следования патруля – три обычных холлоу, один большой. Все наши живы, холлоу – нет, ― ровным, безжизненным голосом, будто зачитывает оперативную сводку за прошлый год. ― Было… страшно, а потом – просто тяжело. Говорят, последний сильный попался. Мне повезло… говорят. В общем, нормально.

Не отпуская руки, Кира делает шаг вперед и утыкается носом в изгиб шеи, с полувсхлипом вдыхая какой-то особый пряный запах ― запах капитана. Опускается на колени, его начинает бить дрожь: последствия шока и перенапряжения. Съежившись, обхватив себя руками, сжав зубы, пытается удержать рыдания, так стыдно перед капитаном, но получается плохо, и слезы текут и впитываются в грязную ткань хакама, обтягивающую худые колени. Гин садится рядом и прижимает его к себе.

Тонкие пальцы скользят по светлым волосам, серебристые пряди скрывают щелки глаз, и в темноте кажется… а и хрен бы с ним, что там кажется. Осторожно погладить шею и плечи, забираясь прохладными пальцами в ворот косодэ, ухватиться за волосы на затылке и дернуть, поднимая лицо к своему, впиваясь взглядом в воспаленные глаза. И промолчать, наверное, впервые в жизни. А потом осторожно, очень нежно подобрать губами соленые капли, стереть щекой мокрые дорожки и прижать мальчика к груди, чтобы согреть, унять дрожь. Молча.

Взять заплаканное лицо в ладони, коснуться губами губ и почувствовать, как Изуру изумленно вздохнул и замер. Погладить скулы большими пальцами, потереться носом, вдохнуть его запах и скользнуть руками вниз, по шее, на плечи, сдвигая одежду вниз, обнажая грудь. _Почему бы и нет? _

Провести ладонями по изгибам мускулов, пробежаться пальцами вдоль позвоночника, дальше не пускает пояс ― прочь его. И Кира оживает, глаза загораются безумным огнем, он начинает неловко, как пьяный, целовать, гладить, опускается к соскам, ловит их ртом, как умирающий от жажды – капли воды. И осторожно укладывает капитана на спину.

_«Ты уверен? Что хочешь – именно – так, лис? _― А почему бы нет? ― _Хорошо подумал? _― Совсем не думал, вообще забыл, как это делается, да и черт бы с ним. Просто я устал.

И сейчас не хочу быть один».

И Гин отчаянно, рывком тянет к себе ошалевшего от счастья Киру, обхватывает его ногами и тихо шепчет на ухо:

― Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Изуру.

― Я… читал, ― он заставляет себя взглянуть в глаза капитану. ― Давайте лучше… ― и делает движение, чтобы перекатиться на спину, но Гин вцепляется в плечи и не дает.

― Пусть так. Догадался захватить смазку?

― Да, я… уже давно… для себя. Я думал… ― он смешался и замолчал, сунул руку в карман и извлек маленькую бутылочку. ― Массажное масло, эвкалипт. Думал, вам понравится.

Почему от этого нелепого разговора сердце пропускает пару ударов, и хочется плакать и смеяться, и шалеешь от возбуждения, и можешь только прорычать:

― Давай, не тяни.

И уже вся одежда кое-как снята и разбросана по полу, и пальцы на груди, на животе, ниже, осторожные и легкие, как движения канатоходца, и в голове вертится, что Кира наверняка должен отлично чувствовать музыку, и его губы обхватывают член, и приходит ощущение правильности, что именно так, как должно быть. Именно так – млеть от наслаждения, задыхаться в чутких руках, именно этих, а потом ― просто отдаться ритму.

А позже, ночью, уткнуться носом в подмышку и обхватить рукой тощий мальчишеский живот.

― С тобой тепло. Приходи ко мне по ночам, Изуру.

Услышать резкий вздох и почувствовать, как судорожно сжимаются руки на плечах. И уснуть, и во сне бродить с Рукией по Руконгаю, держась за руки, и обсуждать последние сейрейтейские сплетни.

А Рукия как будто смеялась. Вокруг нее всегда была толпа народу, в которой почему-то не было места серым лисам, несмотря на их приятельские отношения с братцем-Кучики. _Ну да, конечно, легкомысленное трепло Кайен, лейтенант тринадцатого, ей ближе, чем капитан третьего. _

― А я тебе говорю, Ренджи, что он странный. Я уже просто боюсь его. Как он смотрит! Иногда кажется, что ему от меня что-то надо. А я больше не могу его выносить. Когда он рядом – мне физически плохо. Даже иногда пробираюсь по задворкам, только бы не встретить.

Лейтенант тринадцатого. Когда Гин узнал о планах Айзена по испытанию какого-то очередного проекта на патруле из отряда Укитаке, первая мысль была – надо что-то сделать. Вялая, неясная мыслишка. Потому что иначе ей будет плохо.

― Доброе утро, Кучики-сан. Не уделите мне минутку для разговора?

Она вздрогнула, как будто с трудом подняла странно пустой взгляд, закусила губу, мотнула головой и метнулась прочь:

― Извините, Ичимару-тайчо, очень спешу. Давайте как-нибудь в другой раз. Надеюсь, это не срочно.

― Надеюсь, это ненужно, ― мило улыбнулся Гин. ― И, скорее всего, неважно. До встречи, Кучики-сан. Всего хорошего.

А потом – смерть Кайена, и Рукия тоже словно умерла. Гин все с той же улыбкой следил за ней и думал, думал. Глупо радоваться удачной мести. Глупо грустить из-за упущенной возможности что-то изменить. Любовь ― глупое чувство. Лекарство от скуки. Эффективное, как топор – от поноса.

И так холодно в Сейрейтее, и все труднее согреться в чужих руках.

Со временем все меняется, и даже блаженно-преданный Кира почувствовал холод. Ичимару было лень симулировать интерес, да и незачем, поэтому активная роль всегда доставалась Изуру, теперь – лейтенанту, и не за постельные подвиги. Сначала он, видимо, думал, что так и надо, потом – какого черта? – захотелось ответного тепла, а его не было. Безупречная техника, бесчувственная нежность. Попытался сократить дистанцию, добился обратного – капитан отдалился. Не совсем, но стало так больно…

― Капитан. Я теперь… Я… ты убьешь меня? Я теперь наглая тварь.

Пир во время чумы. Изуру, как пьяный, а может, и правда пьяный, прижимается всем телом, щекой будто гладит шею, долго и нежно целует ямку между ключиц, ведет губами вверх и прикусывает мочку уха, сначала чуть-чуть, потом сильнее. Гин не двигается.

― Такая тварь, ты не знаешь, капитан… капитан, я хочу…

― Скажи это.

― Капитан.

― Скажи.

― А не пошел бы ты на хуй, капитан? ― Кира рывком разворачивает его и прижимает спиной к стене.

Гин ехидно-равнодушно кривит в улыбке губы, как обычно, пряча взгляд. И медленно ведет тыльной стороной руки по лицу, по шее и ниже, задевая сосок. Улыбается еще шире и убирает руку. Садится у стены, раскинув ноги, и усаживает Киру спиной к себе, крепко обхватив поперек груди. И утыкается лбом в затылок, тихонько раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону и напевая колыбельную.

_«Наверное, мы все умерли. Погибли в том Айзенском эксперименте. Или заснули? _― колыбельная превращается в нечто изощренно-похабное, ― _вот еще немного поспим и проснемся. Придет прекрасный принц и разбудит, _― капитан третьего начинает тихонько хихикать. ― _Во что это ты влез, кицунэ-сан? Айзен построит башню великих замыслов, а я украшу ее чудесными витражами... А не пошел бы ты к меносам, Айзен-тайчо»? _

Гин смеялся, как сумасшедший, когда принц на белом коне все-таки явился. Когда сам вышиб его за ворота, а тот свалился с неба и пошел, не разбирая дороги, по канализационным трубам и шинигамьим головам к башне раскаяния. Вот когда началась потеха. В кои то веки стратегическое мышление и лисья изворотливость нашли себе настоящее применение. Что надо сделать, чтобы Сейрейтей не встал единым фронтом против кучки пришельцев, и тем самым дать им шанс? Да то же, о чем просит Айзен – создать хаос и замкнуть шинигами друг на друга. Как сохранить жизнь Рукии при неизбежной встрече с Соуске и заодно вытащить из заварушки с законом? А просто спровоцировать Айзена раскрыться при свидетелях.

Просто.

Кульминация интриги – в комнате совета сорока шести. Гин наслаждался игрой: пошептать на ушко Рангику, поцеловать Киру, показать язык Хинамори, подразнить Тоширо. Между делом, как бы в компенсацию за смерть Кайена, спасти рыжего Абарая. И его актеры не подвели.

А сам не смог удержаться. Должен был быть в другом месте, но ждал ее на мосту в глупой надежде еще раз посмотреть в живые глаза. Жалкая затея. И ничего не мог с собой поделать – тогда все еще висело на волоске. А вдруг… никогда больше?

«Еще поплачь, посмешище».

Увидел – бледную тень. И опять скалился, ломал комедию в глупой попытке встряхнуть, заставить бороться. И – как всегда с ней – проиграл. Она никогда не делала того, что от нее ждали, не следовала сценариям, и, может, именно поэтому так притягивала ехидных скептиков, по крайней мере, одного. И все время ускользала. Потому что была сильнее? Сейчас уже неважно: декорации расставлены, статисты на местах, твой выход.

Труднее всего – ждать. Смотреть и ничего не делать. Потому что все, что надо, уже сделано, потому что партия еще не окончена, и исход неясен. Ждать, как охотник в засаде, в упоении тайной битвы. Ловить каждое движение, просчитывать варианты для каждого из участников с единственной целью – вытащить. Ее. Живой. Хорошо, что никто не может проследить твой взгляд. Пока Айзен выпендривается перед парочкой героев-спасителей – непосредственной угрозы нет. Ждать.

Начинают собираться зрители.

Команда ― убить. Вот теперь решай, кицунэ-сан: отшутиться, напасть на Айзена – чистое самоубийство, потянуть время… А зрители прибывают – руконгайцы в небе, капитан шестого ― в броске к Рукии, чтобы… убить? защитить? Какая разница, если это именно то, что нужно? Вот твоя цель, друг Шинсо: в миллиметре от девчонки, в дюйме от сердца Бьякуи. Лучшая стратегия – та, где все пути ведут к победе. Остановить убийцу. Отомстить за то, что взял ее в дом и был ее братом. И – последний подарок Рукии – дать шанс кровью расплатиться за ошибки. Чтобы все опять стало просто. Для всех, кроме тебя.

А дальше что?

Смешно стоять в окружении вчерашних коллег и соратников, глядящих на тебя с опасливым отвращением. Какие же вы простые, ребята.

Приятно чувствовать на руке теплые пальцы Рангику ― это так похоже на старые игры, что почти возбуждает.

Весело смотреть в живые глаза Рукии – черт с ним, с их выражением – и знать, что победил. И плевать на последствия.

_«А теперь признайте, что одному вам не справиться. Такое бывает, не надо краснеть. Для решения некоторых проблем не обойтись без вмешательства… высших сил». _

Конец.

Стиль японской каллиграфии (www.japanese-page.kiev.ua/rus/hobby-shodo.htm)

Ночи Комати, Эротическая танка Рубоко Шо

Чему не учишься, учишься для себя

Сунь-цзы, О Войне

Одно из основных положений программы общества анонимных алкоголиков

Любимая, как вовеки ни одна в мире. Катулл, VIII

Также цитировались:

_Шекспир, Гамлет_

_Булгаков, Мастер и Маргарита_

_Галич, Кадеш: «Я никому не желаю зла, не умею, просто не знаю, как это делается»._

_Песнь Песней Соломона_

_Цветаева, Платон, Басе, чей-то еще чего я уже не помню. постмодернизм, блин, ненавижу, но он есть. одно утешение, что древние тоже этим страдали, и в неменьшей степени :-) _


End file.
